Spideypool - Made For Each Other
by Duckyduckness
Summary: Every year on their birthday, (starting at age 5) everyone has a dream of a letter. Eventually all the letters spell out a name. The name is their soulmate’s name. Also, everyone has a symbol over their heads, and the one that matches the one on your arm, is your soulmate.
1. Author’s Note

**First things first, hi. This is the author. I just wanted to say a couple things before starting this story. **

**1\. This is my first work on this app, and I'd _love_ some constructive criticism. I want to get better with my writing. **

**2\. I do have an idea of what I want to write, I just don't update very much. I'll try to update as much as possible but bear with me. **

**3\. At the end of every story I make, I'll do a QA and answer as much as I can without giving away any person info. **

**4\. I'm a Christian, I don't swear. Also, I don't write too inappropriate things, maybe the occasional dirty joke, but that's the limit. **

**5\. Feel free to give me suggestions of what you want me to write and I'll think about it. No promises though.**


	2. Chapter One

Peter Parker never liked making friends. He never liked getting close to people at all. They always ended up dead. Parents? Dead. Other family? Uncle got shot. Aunt has an incurable disease. No other family. Friends? Both girlfriends died. Most friends died, others aren't very close. No on ever survived. Ever. This was one reason why he was glad he hadn't found his soulmate yet. If he had, they'd want to be together all the time, and Peter might actually be foolish enough to think that they'd survive. Then, boom. Dead. So he kept to himself.

At school, he hung out with Ned and Michelle, (who were soulmates) but didn't talk with them much. At work nobody paid him any attention. He's just one intern in a million. He lived by himself. And there were no other people he hung out with.

He was totally an utterly alone. And he was planning on keeping it that way.

*~*-*~*

When Peter got home from school one day, he lay down on his bed thinking. It was his birthday tomorrow, meaning he would get another letter. So far, he has **WADE WINSTON W**. He wasn't sure if Wade or Winston were girls names or not, but he's not gonna judge if he meets her. If it even is a her.

Peter keeps lying on his bed for a couple more minutes before getting up to do his homework. He quickly finishes it and then gets up to go to his internship.

Peter interns at Stark Industries, and frankly he couldn't care less if he was fired. No one liked him. They were upset that someone so young was working there. They thought he had somehow bought his way in. He didn't. He was just that smart.

When Peter finally got to Stark Towers, he scanned his card and was greeted by FRIDAY, the tower's AI.

"Good afternoon Mr. Parker."

"Hey FRIDAY." Peter replied uncomfortably, for some reason, FRIDAY had a soft spot for him. She was always making sure Peter was ok. He didn't like all the attention it gave him. It made everyone hate him more.

Peter made his way up to his lab and when he got there he waited for his boss to bring him something to work on. For a reason Peter couldn't see, his boss didn't let him make his own stuff. Lots of the other Interns were allowed. Just not him.

"Parker. Here are the papers you need to fill out. Make sure to hand them in to me before you leave today."

"Alright, thanks Margaret."

Margaret huffed then walked away. Even though she was mean to him doesn't mean he had to show he hated her.

Peter turned to the papers she gave him and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was much more difficult than usual. _Finally, a challenge._ Peter thought.

The papers Peter usually got were very boring and easy. He finished them in ten minutes max. This one though, he finished in forty minutes. _That was fun. _Peter thought, stacking it in a pile.

Just as Peter was walking to hand in the papers though, be bumped into the man himself, Tony Stark.

"Hey, kid. Can I see your paper for a sec?" He asked Peter then took it.

He scanned it then his eyes widened.

"Did you do this?" He asked loudly, looking at Peter. His sudden volume caught lots of peoples' attention.

"Uh, yeah." Peter said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kid, this is amazing! You do realize this is my work, don't you?"

Peter's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry sir. I was given this by my boss and I was just-"

"No, no! This is amazing! Kid, what lab do you work in?" Tony asked, bewildered.

"Uh, lab 3 sir." Peter replied politely.

"Lab 3!? I'm promoting you right now. From now on you're my personal intern. C'mon kid, we got work to do." Tony called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Peter stood there dumbfounded and quickly followed after his boss.

"So, kid, what's your name?" Tony asked.

"Peter Parker, sir." He answered immediately.

"Ok. Now stop calling me sir."

"Sorry si- uh, Mr. Stark." Peter corrected himself.

"Eh, I guess that'll do for now. Anyways, how long have you been working here?"

"I started here just after school finished, so around May."

**(Just saying,**** I'm starting the school year in August and ending it in May.)**

"So you've been working here for three months and I haven't seen you or your work? Why's that?" He asked curiously.

"Four months actually. And I don't know, it might have something to do with the fact that everyone I work with hates me, but I'm not sure." Peter sarcastically replied.

"They hate you? Why?"

"They say that I'm not old enough to be working here, and that I just bought my way in somehow, stuff like that. Also FRIDAY seems to talk to me more than the others, which is another reason." Peter started listing off.

"Well, I can fire them all if you want me to. I don't have any trouble with-"

"No! I mean, no you don't have to do that. It's fine, really." Peter said, looking at Tony.

They finally got to an elevator and they walked in. Tony changed Peter's clearance so he could have access to his lab and the penthouse, and they made their way to the lab.

Tony and Peter walked in, and Peter was surprised to see how much tech there was in there. He looked around in awe, Tony watching him with amusement. "I'm guessing you don't see much of this?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." Peter replied, still marveling at all the equipment. There were lots of desks, filled messily with different blueprints and little trinkets. There were some bigger machines all over the place, and some were covered with pieces of cloth, so no one could see what was underneath.

"Alright, let's start, shall we?" Tony said, clapping his hands startling Peter.

"Uh, yeah, what do you want me to do?" Peter asked.

"You can help me upgrade Clint's arrows."

And with that, they started nerding out together.

*~*-*~*

"Hey kid, what time is it?" Tony asked Peter after hours of working in the lab.

"Uh, it's ten forty seven." Peter replied, checking his watch. Funny how he had so much technology around him, and none of it was used to tell the time.

"Crap, really? You gotta get heading home! You're parents must be worried sick!"

"I don't have any." Peter said without thinking.

They paused. "No parents?"

"N-no." Peter answered hesitantly.

"Any other family?"

"No."

"Guardians?"

Peter just shook his head.

"Damn. Well you could stay with me, surely it's not legal for a fifteen year old to be living by himself."

"I'm almost eighteen actually." Peter replied.

"Pfft! Yeah right! What with your baby face?" Tony kept going on about how Peter couldn't be older than sixteen ("And that's being generous!") When he stopped. "So do you want to stay here? I don't mind and I'll bet you need a place to stay."

"Uh, sure. But I've got school tomorrow so I'll need to get my things from home." Peter answered.

"Alright. We'll go and then come right back. C'mon!" He called as he walked away, wiping grease from his hands onto his pants.

Peter scrambled after him and they got in a car. They went to Peter's house, who quickly grabbed what he thought he would need, and then made their way back.

"I'll give you a room and then you're going straight to bed."

"Fine." Peter said.

Peter went to sleep that night, thinking for the first time in months, that his life wasn't a total train wreck.


	3. Chapter Two

Peter woke up the next morning, one letter burned into his mind. **I. **Peter jumped out of the bed he was sleeping in and ran to his setchbook. He grabbed it and started drawing the letter 'i' in a fancy font. He ripped it out once he was finished and set it carefully in a box. Inside the bed were the other letters. He started writing them all down since he got his first letter, cause he was scared he'd forget the name. He looked at them all as he layed them out, the first ones messier than the last few. "Wade Winston Wi." Peter whispered. It was still dark outside and he didn't want to wake anyone up.

After sitting on the floor for a couple of minutes, Peter put them all away again and got up from sitting on the floor.

He looked at his watch and decided to get ready.

He changed then walked to the kitchen. He started getting cereal and milk, when he heard footsteps walk in then suddenly stop. He turned around and saw the one, the only-

"You're Loki." Was all Peter could say.

"And you're but a child. Tell me, child, what do you think you are doing in here?" Loki's voice was deadly calm, so much Peter felt chills run down his spine.

"Uh, Mr. Stark let me sleep here last night because-"

"Oh please tell me he didn't drink anything last night. Steve would kill him if he found out Tony slept with another man. Although it would be fun to watch..." Loki smirked at the last part while Peter turned a bright shade of red.

"What? No! Mr. Stark and I- we didn't- we're not-"

"Oh hush now, child. I was merely, as you say it, 'making fun' of you. I would know by now that Stark is beyond his past ways."

Peter and Loki just stayed there, looking at each other in silence, when Peter suddenly started getting his cereal ready again. He poured the milk in first (cause he's a monster like that) and the cereal in after.

"Alright I gotta go now Mr. Loki! Tell Mr. Stark I- oh, hi." Peter cut himself off as he bumped into Tony.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked the teen.

"School." Peter replied, then tried to walk around Tony, but to no avail. "Mr. Stark, I gotta go. If I don't, I'll be late."

"It's ok, I'll drive you." Mr. Stark told Peter.

"Oh, no. It's fine, really. I can walk. Or take the bus. It's fine, you really don't have to." Peter said, trying to get Tony to take back his offer.

"Nope, I said I'm driving you so I'm driving you. If you've got a problem with that speak now or forever hold your peace." He said, turning to make a cup of coffee.

"Fine. But please hurry up!" Peter begged, giving in.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Tony waved him off.

After a couple of minutes, they finally left to bring Peter to school.

"Thanks Mr. Stark!" Peter called as he left the car.

"Anytime, kid!" Tony called to him, waving.

When Peter walked into the school, he saw Ned walking up to him and he grinned. Even though he was scared of losing his friend, he enjoyed all the time they did have together.

"Dude! Since when do you show up to school in fancy cars?" He asked when he and Peter were in hearing range of each other.

"Since today." Peter replied.

"Dude seriously! How?" Ned asked, eyes wide with childish curiosity.

"I'll explain later." Peter said as the bell rang. "I promise!" He called as he ran to his first class.

*~*-*~*

At lunch, Peter and Ned sat at a table, Michelle sitting beside Ned. Peter explained to Ned and Michelle why he had shown up in such a fancy car and sat there after, trying to decipher Michelle's expression. It was blank, as usual, but there was a hint of something there that he couldn't quite pin down.

"Dude! _The _Tony Stark drove you to school?"

"A little louder Ned, I don't think they heard you in Russia." Peter said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Ned replied, dropping his voice significantly.

"Great, thanks. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to-" Peter stopped, closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples.

"What? Peter what's wrong?" Ned asked, genuinely concerned.

"I forgot my lunch this morning. I was so caught up with meeting Mr. Loki and getting my next letter that I-"

"You got another one!?" Ned asked excitedly.

"Jeeze Ned. Yes. It's not that important."

"Not that important?" Ned looked as if someone had just told him that H2O was not the scientific formula for water. "Peter, you're one step closer to knowing who your soulmate is! What's the letter?" He asked excitedly.

"Jeeze Ned. Give the guy some space." Michelle interrupted.

"But Michelle." Ned complained. Peter laughed at them fighting, when eventually Michelle won.

"Actually, I don't mind sharing." Peter said.

Ned looked at Peter with a neutral yet threatening look. "You couldn't've said anything sooner?"

"Sorry. Well, it was the letter I." Peter said. "Nothing special."

"Well what does the name spell out now?" Michelle asked, showing a bit of interest.

"Um, it spells Wade Winston Wi. I'm pretty sure there's more to it, but I'll have to wait a few more years to find out for sure." Peter shrugged.

"When do you think you'll meet this Wade guy?" Ned asked.

Pete looked at him confused. "Guy? My soulmate's not a guy."

"Peter you are so stupid. Wade. Winston. Obviously guy names." Michelle piped up.

Just then the bell rang. "Well, we'll talk about this later. See you." Peter said, walking away.

*~*-*~*

After school Peter walked outside, forgetting that he was staying with Mr. Stark. Until he saw the very fancy car that is.

He groaned and walked to the car, hoping that no one was watching him. Thankfully, no one was.

"Hey Kid. How was school?" Tony asked after he got in.

"It was good." Peter replied, ready to ramble all about his day. "That's great. Now, once we get back there are some people I want you to meet, ok? So just do what I tell you to and make a good first impression. Got that?"

"Uh, yeah." Peter said surprised.

When they got to the Tower, they both walked into the elevator. Suddenly, Mr. Stark got a message from FRIDAY, saying that there was an emergency on floor 16 that needed taking care of immediately.

"Crap not again." Peter heard Tony say under his breath. "Listen Kid, you go up to the penthouse and introduce yourself to whoever's up there. Mind you they don't know anything about you, so they might get a little," he thought for a second, "protective? I don't know. Just be warned. See you in a bit!" He called as he ran towards the lab that needed help.

Peter made his way up to the penthouse and when the elevator opened, he saw the Avengers sitting on the couches, some playing Mario Kart, other watching and cheering them on. They all turned though, when they heard the elevators open.

"Tony! Finally man it's your-" Clint was cut off when he saw not Tony Stark, but a kid.

"Um, hi." Peter said, awkwardly waving. Everyone suddenly got off the couches and stood in a threatening way. Of course, he was used to them, Spider-Man did work with them after all.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked in a bittersweet, threatening tone.

"P-Peter Parker ma'am." He stuttered. Sure he was used to them, that didn't mean they still didn't scare him sometimes.

"Well Peter," Clint sneered, "what are you doing here?"

"I, um. Mr. Stark let me stay over the night and-"

Then Loki walked in. He raised a confused eyebrow and said, "Why is everyone threatening this innocent, helpless midgardian child?"

"I'm not helpless!" Peter argued.

"Loki, do you know this kid?" Steve asked, ignoring Peter.

"Why yes, he was here this morning. Stark even took him to his school." Loki said, more confused than ever.

Steve then turned back to Peter. "Listen kid, Peter, whatever your name is, I don't know who you are, so until I do, I'm gonna have to- mmph!" He was cut off by webs shutting his mouth closed.

"Sorry, you were getting annoying." Peter said meekly. He then walked to his room and called over his shoulder, "Oh and Mr. Stark is gonna be up in a minute, he just had an emergency to take care of!" And he left the Avengers standing there, more confused than Loki was before.

*~*-*~*

"Kid, it's dinner!" Tony called and Peter dropped his homework and ran to the kitchen. He slid into the room and sat down on one of the chairs, the others being occupied by the Avengers already.

"Woah, why the rush?" Tony asked.

"I forgot my lunch today and I'm starving!" Peter said.

"Well then let's eat!" Said Clint.

They all began eating and were surprised to see Peter eating as much as Steve, maybe a bit more.

"So, you're the Spider-Kid?" Natasha asked.

"Why does everyone call me that? It's Spider-MAN." Peter complained.

Everyone laughed at Peter and then they continued eating and talking.

After dinner Peter went to his room telling everyone he was going on patrol.

"Ok Kid! Stay safe!" Tony called.

"Fine whatever!" Peter called back. When he got to his room he changed into his skin-tight suit and left through the window.

He did a couple of flips and then swung around, looking for some crime.

He landed on the roof of a building and sat on the edge, looking out over the city.

"Hey Karen," he asked. "Is there any crime to fight anywhere near here?"

"It seems there is a candy store being robbed three streets from here." She answered.

"A candy shop? Whatever." Peter then got up and swing towards the candy shop. When he landed in front of it, there was only two people there. The cashier, and some weird guy in a red and black suit.

"Hey, guy in the suit! I need to thank you for changing it up a bit and not robbing a bank like every other stereotypical criminal, but I also kinda need to beat you up and give you to the police." Peter said.

They guy in the suit turned around and stopped what he was doing, dropping all the candy he was holding. "Oh my gosh! Spidey! Hey! Listen, this isn't what it looks like! Well it kinda is, but this isn't for me! I'm giving it to someone else, which makes it ok!"

"That does not make it ok!" Peter argued, walking up to the guy.

"Oh my goodness you're so much cuter in person!" The stranger awed.

"What? I-I'm not cute!" Peter stuttered, blushing under his mask.

"Oh yes you are!" The man said.

"Can you guys stop flirting and get on with it already?" The cashier asked, obviously not phased by the fact her store was getting robbed.

"Fine! But you owe me after!" The larger man said, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

_Why didn't I just stay with Mr. Stark? _Peter thought.

Peter then shot a web at the guy, webbing him to the floor. He shot another web, sticking his arms to his sides. The he walked right up to the guy and punched him.

"Ow! Is that any way to treat your friend?" The guy asked.

"Friend? I don't even know your name!" Peter yelled.

"Oh. Right. The name's Deadpool. Or the Merc With A Mouth. Or Spidey's boyfriend. The last one's preferred but you can call me whatever you want!"

"You're a creep. I'm leaving. Bye." Peter whirled around and walked away. The he stopped. "Uh, chaser girl, two things. One, you should probably calm the police, and two, we were NOT flirting."

"Yeah sure whatever. You think I don't know what flirting looks like? I'm a teenager. That was most definitely flirting. I'll call the police now. Bye." She said.

"Um, ok." Then he walked out the door and swung away.

After about three or four more hours of patrolling, he finally decided to go back. He crawled in through the window and flopped onto his bed, not caring that he was still in his suit. He fell asleep with a red and black suit in mind.


End file.
